Ulang Tahun Terindah dan Yang Paling Menyebalkan
by Venetta Scarlet de Milo
Summary: Kushina, gadis yang baru berulang tahun dan kembali dari misinya. Tapi, bukannya dapat sambutan hangat dari kerabatnya, malah diacuhkan dan melihat Minato gandeng-gandengan sama Mikoto. Loh? Ada apa nih? B'day fic for Kushina! Yang baca WAJIB review!


Hola readers! Hari ini kan ultahnya Kushina, aku mau bikin b'day fic untuknya! Nah, jadi jangan heran kalo abal ya!

Happy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Ulang Tahun Terindah dan Yang Paling Menyebalkan<strong>

Disclaimer: Dengan berat hati saya nyatakan Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto sensei. Saya cuman bayar sewa untuk bikin fic-ficnya.

Genre: Family, Friendship, and little bit of romance.

Pair: MinaKushi (Again?)

Rate: K+

Warning: Venetta lagi males ngetik kekurangan-kekurangan Venetta dalam membuat fic yang bejibun banyaknya. Lagi pula, Venetta rasa readers juga udah pada tau kan?

* * *

><p>"Huaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Senangnya kembali ke Konoha selesai misi! Eh, tapi ada yang inget ulang tahunku gak ya?" kata seorang gadis berambut merah sambil berjalan ke arah gerbang Konohagakure.<p>

Ya, dialah Kushina Uzumaki. Gadis berumur 21 tahun ini baru pulang dari misinya selama satu minggu. Ia sudah betul-betul rindu dengan Konoha, Ramen Ichiraku, teman-temannya, dan terutama kekasihnya, Minato Namikaze.

Sesampainya di sana, seluruh warga Konoha mencemo'ohkannya. Kushina heran sekali. Akhirnya dia pergi ke Ramen Ichiraku.

"Permisi Jii-san! Aku pesan satu ramen asin ya!" seru Kushina semangat.

"Oh, kau Kushina, maaf ramennya sudah habis." kata Teuchi, pemilik warung ramen tersebut.

"Yang lain kok masih dapat?" tanya Kushina.

"Yang lain sudah yang terakhir," jelas Teuchi.

"Oh," hanya itu respon dari Kushina.

Dia pun pergi meninggalkan warung tersebut.

* * *

><p>Di perjalanan, ia bertemu teman-temannya. Yaitu, Yoshino, Fugaku, Shikaku, dan Chouza.<p>

"Halo teman-teman! Kalian lagi ngapain?" tanya Kushina yang heran melihat teman-temannya nungging-nungging.

"Kita lagi main ulat bulu-ulat buluan," jelas Chouza.

"Heee?" Kushina sweatdrop mendengar jawaban dari kawannya tersebut. Gimana nggak sweatdrop mereka kan seorang shinobi berumur 22 tahun, masih main mainan gak jelas seperti itu!

"Kau tidak boleh ikut tomat!" kata Fugaku sadis.

"Iya, kami dilarang bergaul dengan monster sepertimu!" kata Yoshino.

"Sungguh merepotkan bila bermain dengan anak buangan sepertimu!" kata Shikaku.

"Akh.. baiklah," Kushina sungguh terkejut melihat perubahan sikap teman-temannya.

'Lagipula, siapa yan mau ikutan permainan gak jelas kayak gitu?' batin Kushina heran.

Kini, dia merasa seperti 11 tahun yang lalu. Dia dibenci warga Konoha. Kini, dia sangat ingin mencari Minato. Tapi, dia justru melihat Minato sedang bergandengan tangan dengan mesra dengan Mikoto, sahabatnya.

Dia sungguh ingin menangis. Dia mendatangi Minato.

"Minato, jadi kau selama ini.." kata Kushina.

"Huh! Tomat bodoh! Gadis bodoh, tomboy, dan jelek sepertimu mana mungkin aku suka! Sana pulang ke rumahmu!" kata Minato.

Kushina segera berlari menuju rumahnya. Terdengar bisik-bisik orang-orang sekitar semua meledeknya. Bahkan Sandaime Hokage pun tidak memperdulikannnya.

Dengan terisak, Kushina membuka pintu rumahnya. Dan,

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU KUSHINA UZUMAKI!"

Teriakan tersebut sungguh membuat Kushina kaget. Ramai sekali di sana, ada Sandaime Hokage, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Teuchi dan Ayame yang baru berumur 5 tahun, KakaObiRin, FugaMiko, ShikaYoshi, Chouza, dan.. Minato..

"And aishiteru, Kushina-chan," kata Minato tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Apa maksudnya ini?" Kushina bingung sekali melihatnya.

"Gomen Kushina, yang tadi itu cuman pura-pura, aku tidak berpacaran sama Minato kok," kata Mikoto.

"Ini semua berjalan mulus berkat hiraishin no jutsu milik Minato," kata Jiraiya nyengir.

"Otanjoubi Omedettou, Kushina sensei," kata KakaObiRin.

"Otanjoubi Omedettou, Kushina. Semoga kau tambah cantik dan sedikit lebih feminin," kata Tsunade

"Arigatou minna, tapi, siapa yang merencanakan ini semua?" tanya Kushina.

"Jiakakakakakakakakakak," suara tawa dari Minato meledak di ruangan itu. "Untuk ke 1693 kalinya kau tertipu olehku! Sungguh sebuah rekor!" lanjutnya.

"Jadi kau ya, Minato," Kushina tersenyum setan. Rambutnya teruntai menjadi Sembilan bagian.

"Ups," kata Minato. "Kaboooooeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrr!" serunya sambil mengambil langkah seribu.

BUAK!DZIG!JDUAAAKK!ADOOOOOHHH!MEONG!KUKURUYUK!MAMI!DIAM KAU!BUAG!DUK!PLAK!

Sepasang kekasih itu bertengkar lagi. Seluruh orang yang ada di situ tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Dasar sensei, usil banget sih sama Kushina sensei.." kata Kakashi.

"Alah! Bilang aja cemburu!" kata Obito usil.

"Nggak kok! Enak aja!" muka Kakashi langsung memerah.

"Hahahahaha," Obito dan Rin pun tertawa.

Walaupun MinaKushi lagi berduel, tapi itu tetap memberikan kebahagiaan bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya.

'Ini adalah ulang tahunku yang paling menyebalkan sekaligus terindah.. Arigatou Minato..' batin Kushina sambil melempar 10 buah kunai sekaligus pada Minato.

**OWARI**

* * *

><p>Pendek ya? Gomen readers aku lagi mumet mikirin kasus untuk ficku yang KHSTOG. Oh ya, di cerita ini tuh Kakashi sebenernya suka sama Kushina. Tapi keburu disabet senseinya tercinta. Poor Kakashi..<p>

Minato: Lontooonng! Thor! Tolongin gue donk! Ampun mak! Ampun Kushina! Nggak lagi-lagi deh!

Kushina: Kamu udah bilang begitu sebanyak 1693 kali! Tak ada ampun lagi bagimu Minato!

Minato: Emaaaaaakkkk!

Author: *sweatdropped* Ya udahlah, hiraukan saja kemesraan-?- mereka berdua! Aku cuman pengen bilang,

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
><strong>


End file.
